Verona
by SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy
Summary: Si Romeo y Julieta pudieran ser felices, si su historia pudiese cambiar un ápice, sería otra historia. Esta es de Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley. ¿Podrán cambiar lo que Shakeaspeare dictaminó hace tiempo?
1. Prólogo

**Verona**

_Prólogo_

Dicen que, hace muchos siglos, existió una historia. Bueno, en realidad, William Shakespeare creó un drama trágico lleno de romance: Romeo y Julieta. Creo que ya todos conocemos la historia, o por lo menos donde va. Familias que se odian, amor naciente, trágico final. Los amantes condenados, deben sucumbir a la dulce muerte quien, ofreciéndoles la felicidad eterna, les deja ir. Nadie sabe si fueron felices, si se encontraron, si se amaron como debían. Tan solo se sabe que Romeo murió por el amor a su preciosa Julieta, y Julieta murió por su amor al desdichado Romeo. ¿Pero y si esa misma historia, llevada mucho tiempo después, funcionara? ¿Si, con el debido cambio y los debidos movimientos, la misma historia cambiase?

Esta historia es reciente, muy contemporánea. Es sobre Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy, quienes tienen los mismos antecedentes que Julieta y Romeo: familias que se odian a muerte, historia que los enlaza en el pasado, predisposición a no tener que verse. ¿Pero y si la historia se repite? ¿Si dos historias se cruzan? ¿Si hubiera una manera de unir a esas dos familias?

No se sabe. Tan solo se sabe que Julieta y Romeo no pudieron ser felices, y el destino –caprichoso compañero- decidió darles una nueva oportunidad. Scorpius y Rose. Romeo y Julieta.

Pero siempre habrá una Rosalina, siempre habrá un Paris. Siempre habrá un señor Capuleto y un señor Montesco. Pero no hay un mismo Romeo, así como no hay una misma Julieta. Esa, queridos lectores, es la diferencia.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí está la primera vista de mi nuevo fic: Verona. Creo que ya saben por donde va. ¡Espero su opinión!<em>

_Mil besos_

_Casey Malfoy._


	2. Romeo

**Verona**

_Romeo_

Ya es de mañana, y Scorpius no puedo hacer nada más que levantarse de un salto, al igual como lo hacía todo el tiempo en su vida. Era verano, pero ya casi terminaba, dejando paso ya al fresco de la noche y algo más de oscuridad. Él está en su cuarto, pero no es suyo, _exactamente_. Está en un hotel muggle, pasando la última semana que tiene de vacaciones en el caribe. Los encantamientos protectores contra el sol y el protector solar –bastante funcional, eso debía decirlo- habían dejado su piel igual que hacía dos meses, cuando aún estaba en Hogwarts, esperando para poder irse a pasar un tiempo con su familia. Su pigmentación era muy clara, muy pálida, además de que su cabello era rubio platino. Sus ojos eran de un gris muy claro, lo cual hacía que no le gustara mucho el estar en sobre exposición al sol, aunque amase el mar con su corazón.

Si se pudiesen nombrar las cosas que Scorpius Hyperion amaba de corazón, serían tres: su familia, el mar, y Hogwarts. Sin embargo, al igual como debía separarse de su familia para ir al colegio de Magia y Hechicería, también debía alejarse un tiempo de Hogwarts por el verano, así dándole tiempo para extrañar y apreciar lo que no tenía. Su problema es que ya quería estar en Hogwarts, en Escocia. Ya no soportaba el sol, al aire marino ya le intoxicaba los pulmones, y su piel se iba arrugando cada vez más rápido por el contacto con el agua salada. Si, el caribe era un lugar perfecto para pasar dos semanas… un mes… incluso dos meses. Pero excediendo ya ese tiempo, Scorpius no soportaba ese clima tan atípico para él.

Además, estaba su mansión: no la había pisado más que una noche antes de ir a embarcarse en un crucero tropical, para luego asentarse en un hotel cinco estrellas muggle. Habían sido buenas vacaciones. Un mundo maravilloso para conocer. Pero no había nada como Wiltshire. Era su hogar, el lugar donde había vivido sus primeros once años de vida, y el lugar donde había nacido, por lo que no iba a desprenderse de su tiempo en la mansión por nada del mundo. Ya había invitado a Albus para que fuese un par de días. Faltaban tres semanas para que fuese primero de Septiembre, así que planeaba pasar, en lo posible, una semana en compañía de su mejor amigo en el mundo, Albus Potter.

Si, sabía que durante toda su vida escolar, su padre y el de Al habían sido enemigos acérrimos. Y que no habían visto con buenos ojos el que hubieran decidido ser amigos. Scorpius, obediente a sus instintos y tradición, había ido a Slytherin. Y Albus también. Eran parecidos, por lo que no habían tardado en ser un dúo dinámico. Claro, frente a los demás eran "Malfoy" y "Potter", pero en su habitación y en la intimidad de los terrenos eran tan solo Scor y Al.

El único problema es que, al hacerse amigo de Albus, había tenido un extra: Rose Weasley. Esa "presumida y horripilantemente orgullosa" niña Gryffindor había llegado el primer día a comer con Albus al desayuno. No, no se agradaban ni un poco. Si, se odiaban a muerte. Pero si quería tener a Albus de su lado, no podía hacerle daño de verdad a "Rosie", como Al insistía en llamarla. Siempre terminaban discutiendo, pero… a veces ya casi no recordaba por que peleaban. Es decir, sabía que por cualquier cosa que dijera, Rose iba a decirle cualquier cosa que le ofendería. Él le respondería. Rose también… pero terminaban con comentarios inverosímiles. ¿Qué podía hacer con eso? Parecía que el destino se había empeñado en juntarlos y hacer que se odiaran. Simple, pero aún se preguntaba porque Rose le odiaba. Él la odiaba porque era Weasley, y porque ella le había atacado primero. Eso le era suficiente.

-¡Scorpius, tu madre y yo vamos a ir a desayunar a la terraza! –la voz de su padre, Draco Malfoy, le llamó a través de la puerta. En ese instante, se dio cuenta de algo importante: era hora de desayunar y estaba en pijama, y el pijama consistía en un bóxer oscuro. Necesitaba vestirse.

-¡Diez minutos! –le respondió, y empezó a buscar en su armario. Todo estaba en perfecto orden, mucho mayor para el que se esperaría de cualquier chico de quince años. Pero, al igual que el caminar con elegancia y hablar con corrección (y, en su caso, dramatismo), era natural en un Malfoy.

-Te esperaremos allí, tesorito. –le respondió su madre. Claro, frente a todas las mujeres del club de su madre frente a las cuales Scorpius debía declamar poemas y servir el té, él era "hijo", pero cuando estaban solos, él era "tesorito", "mielecita", "bebé" y "dulce pastelito de mamá". Y eso, aunque sentaba bien cuando Astoria cepillaba el cabello de Scorpius, no ahora. No cuando había miles de chicas guapas que espiaban todos tus movimientos. Ya casi escuchaba las carcajadas.

-Como quieran, yo… creo que tardaré. –no quería salir con ellos. No cuando su madre se esmeraba en tomarle de la mano como un niño pequeño, además de arreglarle su atuendo que él desordenaba adrede.

-Entiendo. No hay cuidado, hay suficiente ropa limpia en tu armario, Scorpius. También suficientes toallas de papel en… –aconsejó su padre, en tono cómplice. Esas eran unas de las cosas que Scorpius odiaba: ser tratado como un niño pequeño y el que su padre le tratara así.

-¡NO SE TRATA DE ESO! –le chilló, ahora si queriendo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. No es que un hotel sea un lugar muy privado, no cuando el grosor de las paredes era igual a la de una ventana.- ¡Váyanse sin mi, yo los alcanzo luego!

-Pero, mielecita… -Scorpius hizo rechinar sus dientes. Podía ser paciente, adorable, caballeroso y respetable, pero cuando se metían con esas dos cosas que Scorpius odiaba (junto a Rose Weasley, pero no viene al caso), ya no respondía.

-Se les pasará la hora del desayuno, madre. –intentó razonar. Funcionó, pues imprimió en su voz ese tinte de furia contenida que hacía saber que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

-Nos vemos, pastelillo. –se despidió su madre. Y no se movió hasta que les escuchó dar vuelta en el pasillo. Suspiró. Ser hijo de Draco-soy-el-amigo-de-mi-hijo-y-me-comporto-como-un-adolescente y Astoria-amo-a-mi-pequeño-hijo Malfoy, era complicado. Mucho más de lo que nadie se pudiese imaginar.

Tomando una toalla blanca y perfumada de la estantería, se dirigió al baño. Usaría el jacuzzi para relajarse un rato –sus nervios se destrozaban fácilmente- y luego una ducha fría por el calor. Sí, eso haría. Y cuando saliera, escribiría un par de cartas a sus amigos. Si, eso haría. Y luego se vestiría, iría a tomar el desayuno junto con sus padres –no empezarían hasta que llegara, estaba seguro de ello-, y pasaría ese día en la playa. Gran plan.

Pero no contaba con que no tuviera agua en el jacuzzi. Malditas cañerías muggles, pensó para si mismo. Así que con una ducha fría que reactivó sus nervios, fue a por pluma y papel.

* * *

><p><em>Y… ¿Qué tal? Así es como me retrato a este Scorpius Malfoy, un poco de como es este presente… es mi Romeo. También como son Draco y Astoria. Son amables, cariñosos con su hijo, ¿pero como serán con los demás, con Albus y con Rose? Simplemente, deben seguir leyendo. Espero poder seguir escribiendo. Además, si Rose va a todas partes con Albus y él va a ir a la casa de Scor… ¿se imaginan? Espero su opinión.<em>

_Mil besos_

_Casey Malfoy._


End file.
